Another Rose Thrown into the Fire
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Even when I try to end my pain, it just gets worse. I tried to end this and it just made things worse. The harder I try to avoid pain, the stronger it comes. Yui can't seem to escape the torture. Oneshot.


**(A/N) Instead of the traditional Miaka centered fanfiction this oneshot is about Yui. **

I'd always been in denial of it, but I was jealous. Jealous of Miaka and her what seemed so perfect life. She had a goreous, loving boyfriend, who I onced loved myself. She was surrounded by friends, and yet she could still turn around and smile at me. The one who betrayed her.

I'd come on to Tamahome numerous times, and was talking about Miaka behind her back. I was filthy and deserved damnation more than anything.

Though, somehow, I didn't really want to hurt her. I never really wanted to destroy her happiness, and yet she noticed that and I didn't.

I had been gullible enough to be tricked into hating her. Tricked by my own boyfriend, my own love. Miaka knew it too, and she told me. She was a true friend.

Thanks to her I'd known what to do next, I had to cut off that part of my life that was so corrupting and vile. I had to get rid of Nakago once and for all, but it was too late for that now.

"Yui..." he said my name softly as he had often done before.

"Don't try and trick me any more. I won't fall for it. Miaka never did anything to me, you were the one that ruined everything!" I slapped his hand as he tried to place it on my shoulder.

"Oh come on, believing Yuki over me...you're so gullible." He stepped closer to me.

"Shut up." I said backing up almost tripping.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" he asked innocently and then pulled me into a quick kiss which I managed to pull away from. "We've done this so many times before.." he grabbed me by the arm and examined my wrist. "Cutting yourself again.. how sad... let me make you feel better."

"Back away, dammit!" I screamed, straining my voice so maybe it would reach someone.

"You were such a fool. Coming here alone to break up with me... especially since you know you can't over power me." He slammed me against the wall kissing me, pressing my body against his. But it wasn't like it was before. There was no feeling in the kiss, no passion, no romance, nothing that even made me enjoy it for a second.

I could feel my body growing weaker and weaker the more I tried to fight him off.

Suddenly I fell to the ground gasping for breath, then he took his chance. I had fallen, and he had gotten ahold of me. He pressed his damned lips against mine as his hands were all over me, making me shudder with repulse.

"Bastard." I whispered as he continued to crush my rib cage.

"Oh come on now, you're taking all the fun out of this, quit struggling." his hand was on my bare stomach for he had already managed to unbutton my shirt. He moved his hand up slowly, trying to torture my soul.

He licked my cheek and then placed his hands on my chest. He ripped away at my bra and placed his hands on my bare flesh making me cringe.

"You sick! Argh!" It hurt as he put all of his weight on to me. He place his mouth on my neck and slowly went down.

"I hate you! I hate you!" my voice cracked as my face began to tear up.

I could hear him as he faintly laughed at my agony.

He continued his sick entertainment for what seemed like an eternity. I felt like I couldn't take any more, but I had no choice. He then unzipped my skirt and pulled it down.

I suddenly got a rush of energy from the disgust I felt and I attempted to flip him over.

My failure to do so just seemed to add to his pleasure.

After that I wasn't fully aware of what was happening. I had given up on fighting back. It was all over. There was nothing left I could do.

I can still remember the pain I felt in my heart, the torturing thoughts in my mind, the rememberance of the fact that it was for this man that I had betrayed my best friend in the world.

For this horrible man I had ruined my life, my future.

It was for this man, that I had destroyed my hope.

For it was this man who corrupted me for eternity.

He had crushed my sanity.

He had taken away every last bit of joy I had in me.

That night, that man took away the last bit of innocence I had within me.

To me that night will be remembered as the closest thing to hell I'd ever encountered in my life.

But to him, I was simply another rose that he'd thrown into the fire. Another heart he'd casted away...

**(A/N) I really like Yui as a character, despite the pain she goes through in this fanfic. I thought it was a sort of depressing concept, but Yui really did go through a lot and it's hard to understand that since we'd been told the story of Fushigi Yugi from Miaka's perspective. Please review and no flames please.**


End file.
